


An end

by VoidRune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ... I use one paragraph to describe all of them, Also pretentious af, And I need to post it before canon comes and destroys it again, Cause I know it's going to happen, Gen, I mean it's a war, In which I like Luxu, Not quite pretty, Rebirth Theory, so it's not very specific but, there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRune/pseuds/VoidRune
Summary: The spoils of war are never worth the price, he believed. With everything gone in the blink of an eye, there wasn't anything that could be done at that point, but hope the future wouldn't make the same mistake again. 
Looking over what was left, another era seemed like the only place to run away to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... I was sad when I wrote this and I apologize.

He clenched his teeth, and pulled the X-blade of the ground. He swung it around once or twice, just to get a feel of how weightless it felt on his hands. The smell of blood and death burned his nose, and the bleakness of the badlands seemed oddly pretty as the faint lights of the fallen warriors ascended and their lost keys marked the place of their final breath. 

A graveyard for keyblades. A more fitting name for such a pitiful place. 

The ultimate weapon was pointed upward, its blade facing the bright, heart-shaped moon, and the motion to admire the heart of hearts, the black hood fell back, revealing a bitter grin. He contemplated both. The very reason why every single life had been sacrificed gathered all the light around themselves. 

He only needed a few more steps before he reached Ira. A swift movement that would have been of deadly speed should flesh be on its way placed the tip of blade on the neck of the foreteller. 

“So pathetic.” He said with a dry laugh, “What happened to the talk of saving the world? Didn’t you use to blab about it all the time?” He rolled his eyes, and turning around, he left another scratch on the Unicornis leader’s cheek. “Honestly, it’s so odd to hear you this quiet.” 

Because, of course, the dead don’t talk. His heart still lingered, but his mouth couldn’t move anymore. It was a shame that in his last moments, he still wore that mask, as proud as he had been the day he had gotten it. 

All of them lied around. Motionless, hurt and in ways one would not be able to tell they once stood tall before legions of wielders, leading them to their doom, if it wasn’t for their very recognizable keyblades planted by their sides. 

There was no way to tell who had struck who down, unless one had knowledge of their very unique styles. 

Walking towards the center of the circle made from their five bodies, he recreated the last moments of the foretellers with precision. It wasn’t exactly voluntary, it was just something his mind did as glanced at them, one by one. 

Invi laid as graceful as she’d always be, on a bed of ice thorns. Aced had his face planted on the ground, as his body had its last breath stolen away when he tried to get up again. Gula’s tears, sweat and blood covered what his torn mask and clothes couldn’t. Ava curled around a seed that would never bloom, trying to protect it from the traitorous fire. Ira faced the sky, his eyes closed to never open again under his pride, honor and thunder scarred skin. 

“You’re all so stupid…”

He brought his free hand to his face, staring at the X-blade from between his fingers. He could still feel their hearts, pulsating against the darkness in a faint and hopeless attempt to keep fighting. 

“What am I to do with you…? I’ll never be able to listen to your laugh, or eat with you, or play pranks around when the master is not looking…? Who the hell is going to scold me when I’m slacking off and tell me to go back to train?” 

His body shook more than he wanted to. He swung the X-blade around, to hold it backhanded and summon his own weapon. The shadows gathered around it, being drained away from the precious lights that still glimmered. 

And planted it on the ground, letting a tear fall on the battlefield. 

“You know… I should have seen something was wrong… I’m sorry, guys…”

He stared up, the pink-colored hearts floating up outshining the stars of that pure sky. 

“Kingdom Hearts!” He yelled, letting all the cracks on his soul show on his voice. “Here’s you precious key! I’ll give it back to ya! Just… Just do me a favor!” 

There was no reply, as the heart of hearts only spoke the language of the dead. 

“Take the hearts of those sinners! Give them a second chance!” His breathing was heavy, and he swung the X-blade in front of him once again. “Let me meet them again! Let our hearts connect once more, just one more chance! Let Ira prove he is right!” 

He wished there was rain, so he didn’t sound so weak muttering those words. He fell on his knees, taking the black coat out in one harsh movement. He allowed that moon to shine down on him, as the freed hearts of his family moved into the light, one at a time. 

Laughing, with all the emotions a broken apprentice could have, he let the world around him fade.

“Hey, and… Next time, don’t make me the master’s favorite, okay?” 

A shaky sigh escaped his lips, as he held his break. 

… Thirteen and seven. That should be enough to make a point, shouldn’t it, you idiot?

And he prepared the blade, tip touching his chest only to tickle through the clothes. And for a second chance, in another era, he pushed his own heart out. 

His memories melted, one by one. Precious ones, sad ones, all escaping from his grasp like the ones that mattered the most had. The key shattered, taking all that was left with their fragments.


End file.
